


Gratitude

by KeithGotMe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, M/M, No slow build up, PWP without Porn, Pining Lance (Voltron), Praise Kink, Riding, Roleplay, Smut, Top Keith (Voltron), i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithGotMe/pseuds/KeithGotMe
Summary: After Keith saves Lance from the airlock they look for the others. Ending up in Lance's bedroom with no clue on their friends location, Lance decides he wants to thank Keith for saving him.(somehow this ends in fluff????)





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Hey, this is a roleplay that my two rly good friends let me write and post here!!  
> Keith is roleplayed by @KeithRPACC on Twitter and Lance is roleplayed by @BiLanceyLance on Twitter!! Check them out!!!

It has been a couple minutes of the two young male paladins searching. They had stopped running at least. Lance glances over at Keith. His shirt was tight against his muscles. Lance noticeably admires him for a bit. He had always been jealous of Keith's hot body but for some reason this wasn't a jealous glare this time, it was a gaze of lust. Lance shakes his head to bring himself back.

"So um... where do we even look? We've checked almost everywhere." He walks into his bedroom to check one more time.

 

_Keith makes no move to follow Lance, but turns towards him. "Lance, we've already checked the bedrooms. There's no point in checking again."_

 

"Just a double check." Lance flopped his back onto the bed. "Ugh at this rate we'll never find them." Lance looks at Keith in the doorway. He gestures for him to come closer. "Come here and join me." He pats the bed to encourage Keith to lay next to him.

 

_Keith looks unsure of whether he should join Lance or not, but carefully removes himself from the doorway only to sit down at the far edge of Lance's bed._

 

"Hey, Keith. This is probably one of the only times we will be alone together. Just you and me~" Lance scoots in a little closer.

 

_"What, Lance?" Keith tries to get a little further away, but realizes he's stuck unless he gets up, or he'll fall to the floor._

 

"Ya know. I guess me and you have been getting really close. I kinda wanted to give you something to say thank you for saving me back there." Lance places his hand on Keith's inner thigh, rubbing it gently.

 

_"Lance, you know you don't have to thank me? I would have the same for any other teammate." Keith nervously glances down at Lance's hand rubbing his thigh._

 

"Oh no. I insist. You saved my life. The least I can do is give you a little favor." Lance leans in slowly (a little nervous) and kisses Keith with passion.

 

_Keith fights off the urge to grab Lance and instead breaks the kiss. "Lance what are you doing, this isn't something you would do." He pauses, looking down at his lap. "Especially not to me."_

 

"Keith, please. I've always wanted this. I just can't do this when everyone else is around." Lance bites his lip needily.

 

_"What? For how long?" Keith grabs Lance's hips with one hand. His eyes search Lance's for a sign he might be joking around._

 

"I don't know. I just know that I really really want to thank you. Physically." Lance's expression turns increasingly erotic.

 

_Keith mumbles something under his breath before pushing Lance down on the bed. "Then lets see how grateful you really are, yeah?" He smirks down at the boy._

 

Lance's eyes widen with surprise before they relax again to his bedroom eyes. He nods slowly, "I definitely can give you a lot of my gratitude. You can even have my entire body if you wish. You can own my body for tonight~" Lance's heart beats faster and his breathing becomes heavier.

 

_Keith laughs small and breathlessly at this before leaning down. He mouths a "Is that so?"  into Lance's neck while pushing up his shirt._

 

"Oh Keith~" Lance tilts back his head so Keith can access his neck bettter if needed. "P-please, my body is yours."

 

_Keith lets his hands wander to Lance's chest, gently pressing down on his nipples. He bites his neck, littering hickeys around his throat._

 

Lance moans softly at each touch he earns. "Keith... I'm... already hard for you." Lance blushes softly as he loks down at the erection in his pants.

 

_Keith makes a low growling sound and lets his hand slip down to where Lancee's erection is pressing through his jeans. "I can see that. Are you going to be a good boy for me, Lance?"_

 

Lance arched his back as Keith's hand slid down. "Whatever you want..." Lance decides to try out a new nickname for Keith. "...master."

 

_Keith lets out a groan at the name and grabs the back of Lance's head to kiss him. His other hand works on getting Lance's jeans off._

 

Lance grasps onto the back of Keith's shirt. "Take whatever you want, my cokc, my ass, my mouth, and anything else you want to have."

 

_Keith roughly grabs Lance's ass and grinds their arousals together. "Whatever I want, you say? You would let me fuck you right here, right now?"_

 

"Yes master~ please do, I need you inside me~" Lance grinds harder, moaning softly. "Oh Keith, this is so wrong. Fucking me even though we are rivals. But it feels so good already~"

 

_"Lance, this rivalry is all you. Now I want you to be a good boy and undress for me" Keith backs off and watches Lance carefully.  
_

 

"Yes master Keith." Lance removes his shirt quite quickly. Then he turns around so his back faces Keith. He slowly lowers his pants, sticking his ass out as he does so to show off for Keith. As soon as he's finished he turns back around and straddles Keith's lap, his arms around Keith's neck. "Like what you see, master?" He rubs his ass against Keith's lap as he continues his soft moaning.

 

_"Love it, you look so good like this Lance. All needy for my cock, are you not?" Keith grabs Lance's hips once again and grinds him down into his lap while softly biting his jaw._

 

"Aaahh~ yes I'm very needy for your cock." Lance rolls his hips faster. "Please let me ride you, master." Lance is almost begging for Keith. He bites his lip in pleasure.

 

_"I guess you deserve it after having such a good boy for me." Keith pats Lance's ass before giving it a good smack. "I want you to open yourself up for me Lance, can you do that?"_

 

Lance yelps at the smack before letting out a loud moan. "Y-yes master." Lance relaxes his muscles and slowly lowers himself onto Keith's cock. He moans Keith's name sharply as he bottoms out. "Aahhh fuck, you feel so good!" Lance begins bouncing gently up and down on Keith's cock.

 

_Keith lets out a breathy growl and roughly grabs Lance's hips. "Come on baby boy, you can take more can't you?" He sets a quick pace, thrusting deep into Lance's heat._

 

Lance yelps out again. "Yes master, I can do more." Lance tilts his head back and begins riding his cock faster to match Keith's pace, rolling his hips as well. "Oh my god, Keith. Why haven't we done this sooner? You fuck me so well." He moans louder.

 

_Keith immediately starts leaving hickeys all over his neck as a reminder for Lance in the morning. He notices small bruises forming around Lance's hips from the tight grip he's got on him. "You take my cock so well Lance." A bite on his collarbone, "Tell me Lance, how does it feel."_

 

"Oh Keith~ it feels like heaven. I love how your cock feels inside me." His speech is interrupted by his loud moaning before he can continue his thought. "Is master pleased by this thank you?" He whimpers and rides Keith's cock as fast as he can.

 

_"Ah~ Lance, you feel so good. So warm and tight around me." Keith gives Lance's ass a quick smack before lowering his lips to a nipple. He gives a soft tug and then sucks lightly while spreading his asscheeks, only to sinnk even further into Lance._

 

Lance moans sharply and he takes Keith's cock deep in his ass. Lance's ass is smacking so hard against Keith's thighs that it turns red. "F-fuck! Keith I'm g-getting close!" Lance tightens around Keith as he slips into a state of ecstacy. He is almost over the edge. "C-can I cum, master?" He begs for permission.

 

_Keith groans as he feels Lance tighten around him. "Lance, you can hold on for a little longer, can't you?" He lets go off Lance only to watch him bounce as hard as he can in his lap._

 

Lance nods and bites his lip, trying to hold it in for Keith. "A-anything for you master~" Lance is moaning so loudly, getting close to screaming.

 

_Keith thrusts into Lance roughly, only geting closer to his climax by the sounds Lance are making. "Come on Lance, be a good boy and scream for me. Let the whole castle know how good I'm making you feel."_

 

Lance obeys his command and allows his voice to do just that. He screams Keith's name and moans sharply at every single movement Keith makes. "Oh fucK! Keith! Master! I love your cock deep inside me!" Lance screams this so loudly that his voice cracks. His ass quickly becomes a brighter red from slapping it against Keith every time he bounces. His cock drips out excessive amounts of pre-cum. "Fuck" I can't take it much more! It feels too good Keith!"

 

_Keith grabs a hold of Lance and pushes him down onto his back, his legs pressed against his chest. He thrusts fast and hard into Lance, the sound of their skin slapping together being almost as loud as Lance's screams. With one particularly deep thrust he growls "Cum for me Lance."_

 

Lance doesn't hesitate to follow Keith's orders. He came on command all over his own chest with a scream of Keith's name.

 

_"God, Lance.. You feel so fucking good, so good, such a good boy! Do you want me to come inside you, Lance?" Keith growls. "Let me fill you up with my cum, Lance, you would look so good baby."_

 

Lance is panting heavily, still moaning softly at Keith's thrusts. "P-please cum deep inside me. You own me, do whatever you please."

 

_With one final thrust, Keith releases his load deep inside Lance. He bites down on Lance's neck leaving a bright mark, sure to stay for days. "S-so good Lance." As his breathing slows down, he scatters kisses across Lance's jaw. Removing himself he hears the low squelch of his cum moving inside Lance._

 

"Oh god yes. I can feel your hot cum inside me. It's so nice." Lance pulls Keith in closer for a deep kiss.

 

_Keith returns the kiss, now caressing Lance's thighs._

 

"Keith. I want this again sometime. I want us to be together. I-I love you." Lance blushes softly.

 

_Keith's face shows a range of emotions from confused to a soft smile directed at the boy beneath him. "I want that as well, Lance. I love you too." He leaves a soft kiss on Lance's lips._

 

Lance pulls Keith to lay next to him. He rests his head against his chest and snuggles up to him, "Hold me, Keith. I want to be cuddled."

 

_Keith wraps his around Lance and gives him a quick kiss on the forehead "Do you still want to look for the others."_

 

Lance perks up. "Oh quiznak. I forgot about that." He giggles. "Just give me some time to cuddle my boyfriend before we go." Lance kisses Keith's cheek.

 

_"I'm sure that can be arranged." Keith smiles before pulling Lance to his chest before pulling Lance to his chest, holding him close._

 

Lance chuckles happily "Thank you, Keith." He pauses. "Keith? Will we tell the others about us? I want to be able to kiss you whenever I want, even if it's in front of everyone else."

 

_"I-if that's what you want, then we'll tell the others." Keith pauses for a second as well. "As long as you're sure about this?"_

 

Lamce nods. "Of course I'm sure. You're so kind to me all the time. You saved my life for god's sake. How could I not fall  in love with that?"

 

_Keith smiles softly. "What and when do you want to tell them?"_

 

"Let's tell them we're in love. Whenever the others show up and this castle stops being haunted." Lance shivers. He looks a little scared remembering that he almost just died ealier.

 

_Keith notices Lance shivering and pulls him closer. One hand wanders into his hair, petting Lance calmingly. "Okay, sounds like a plan."_

 

Lance leans his head into Keith's touch. He hums happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe my friend let me rewrite this and post it but refused to help me tag it  
> also i feel like i should let u know i was high on coffee when writing this and its not even close to proof read


End file.
